No hay secretos en Familia
by Smilesfann
Summary: La historia nunca antes contada de cómo Cedric Diggory pasó a ser Edward Cullen... contada por Emmett Cullen!


**No hay secretos en familia**

Por Emmett Cullen con acotaciones de Emmett Cullen

Summary: La verdadera y nunca antes contada historia de cómo Cedric Diggory pasó a ser Edward Cullen.

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling y a Stephenie Meyer respectivamente, creo que deberían demandarme por esto (jeje). Aclaro, los personajes pueden rayar en lo OOC, esto sólo fue escrito para hacer reír a unos cuantos y sin fines de lucro.

Ahora si…

**El Avada Kedavra había sido muy rápido.**

Cedric Diggory (Emmett aclara su garganta y pide un vaso con agua, ¡espera Rose! Yo no bebo agua), Cedric Diggory, el amigo de todos los niños, bueno de casi todos los magos de Hogwarts… si, ¡claro que los magos existen!, si existimos los vampiros, ¿qué esperaban? (Emmett gruñe molesto).

Inglaterra… Rosalie y yo hemos ido unas cuantas veces, Alice y Jasper también pero ellos a unos festivales de moda a los que estoy casi seguro Jasper iba en calidad de prisionero (Emmett ríe).Pero creo que me estoy saliendo de la narración. Ok. Fue hace casi un siglo que la vida de un muchacho cualquiera cambió por completo... (¿Muchacho cualquiera? Dice Edward, Emmett ríe de nuevo), está bien, la vida de un muchacho de esos que son un regalo de Dios, el bebé Diggory. (Jasper ríe, ¡ese es mi hermano!).

El Torneo de los tres magos o algo así era lo que le había cambiado la vida, bueno, necesitaba alguna forma para resaltar ¿no?, después de todo el muchachito no tenía un encanto tan natural como el mío, yo soy único, mami lo dice (Esme me sonríe, Edward gira sus ojos, Emmett ríe).

Bueno ésta pobre criatura se enfrentó a dragones (¡si tan sólo hubiera tenido la fuerza de Emmett!), nadó entre seres malignos (¡si nadara como Emmett!) y al final entró en una especie de laberinto, si esas cosas que no tienen salida o algo así, nunca les he entendido, (Emmett piensa en cómo le desagradan los laberintos, Edward ríe y Nessie también… ¡ja! Sólo me faltaba que el bebé "maravilloso, hermoso, divino, precioso", del que habla Rose todas las noches diera su opinión), pero en fin… fue en el asunto del laberinto cuando la historia de Carlisle y la de Edward, digo Cedric se unieron. (Emmett piensa en lo mucho que quiere a papi).

Carlisle no andaba bien por esos días, aún pensaba en la posibilidad de matarse a si mismo ante la sola idea de saberse vampiro (y eso que acá entre nosotros, Carlisle no era muy neófito que digamos)(Carlisle ríe, Esme ríe, Carlisle gruñe), si eran tiempos difíciles… por ese mismo motivo buscaba la forma de morir, entonces encontró a Dumbledore, era o es, en verdad no lo sé, un tío gracioso con barbas largas, sombrero y toda la cosa, un mago pues, Director del Colegio al que pertenecía Ed… digo Cedric.(da lo mismo ¿no?, Edward gruñe… otra vez) El pobre Carlisle quería morir (¡¡oh papi!!), así que aceptó rentarse para ser parte de la última prueba del torneo ese del que Cedric era participante, con suerte y un mago listo lo mataba.(Todos respiraban tenso, y escuchaban a Emmett, sí yo soy súper).

Pero no fue así, ¡no, no! (Por que si no… para empezar yo sería huérfano y Alice, y Jasper y ah!! Esta bien continuo!). Ningún mago pudo con Carlisle, él siguió al que se veía más rudo, (¡ja! Rudo… es que no conocían al gran Emmett) uno rubio de ricitos, sí Alice… Cedric. Carlisle veía todo, planeaba fingir un ataque y dejar que el mago lo matara pero un muchacho pequeño le dio alcance a Ricitos (¡oh Emmett es genial contando historias!) vaya y era el mismo que le peleaba a la chica, a qué no sabías de esa ¿verdad Bella? (Bella ve a Edward con el ceño fruncido, Edward le dice: "fue en otra vida mi amor". ¡¡Si yo fuera tú no me tragaba esa, Bells!!).

Entonces llegaron a una bifurcación (Edward dice: "Wow Emm no sabia que conocías esa palabra")(Gruño)(Escondo mi diccionario rápidamente)(¿en qué estaba?). Carlisle vio como los dos chicos tomaban los caminos que se abrían a su paso, él siguió adelante pues los chicos no habían notado que el camino no se cerraba y llegaba a un claro donde estaba… (Todos esperan que Emmett continúe)(oh si!!) Estaba: la copa de los tres magos!!!. Brillaba de una forma extraña bajo la luz de la luna. (Rose sonríe. Que linda es mi Rose…si no estuvieran todos aquí) (Edward me mira con un gesto desaprobatorio)(haha…)

Carlisle sintió como si un extraño magnetismo lo atrajera a la copa y la tomó (¿fue así no papi?) (Papi me sonríe y dice: Sí Emmett tu padre era un curioso). Entonces Papi comenzó a dar vueltas, y sintió como si llevara un remolino por dentro. Cinco segundos después de haber tocado el trasto ése, se encontraba en un lugar sombrío… era un cementerio.(Alice grita por lo bajo)(Jasper la abraza y le susurra algo al oído)(ah tenían que salir con sus cosas justo en mi narración!!). Carlisle se dio cuenta que no estaba solo; había un hombre feo y pequeño que sostenía en brazos a una clase de bebé extraño (Rose me interrumpe y alega que todos los bebés son maravillosos y que ninguno es extraño), Rose, si me dejas continuar… ¡era un bebé con aspecto de víbora! (Rose abre mucho los ojos y se acomoda de nuevo en el sofá).

Ni el bebé ni el hombre pequeño vieron a Carlisle quién se había escondido tras una lápida cubierta con maleza. (Sehh… magos o no esos tíos eran humanos y Papi es súper rápido)(Emmett quiere a Papi). De pronto el extraño bebé emitió algo así como un grito (Emmett cambia la voz para dar un súper espectáculo): ¡COLAGUSANO! LA COPA, LA COPA ESTA AQUÍ… Y NO VEO A POTTER!!! UNO DE ESOS TORPES ANIMALES DEBIÓ HABERLA TOCADO. Carlisle sintió un pequeño ataque de furia, ¿torpe animal? Eso era demasiado… aún así Papi permaneció escondido, (¡¡oh papi por que no lo mataste en el acto!!) vio como el hombre pequeño dejaba al bebé de lado y con una varita mágica (Jasper ríe como tonto) apuntó hacia la copa desapareciéndola de inmediato.

Pasaba el tiempo y nada ocurría, sin embargo por las conversaciones entre el bebé y el tal Colagusano (Emmett ríe, ¡qué buen apodo para Jasper!) Carlisle pudo adivinar que planeaban matar a alguien.

Y Carlisle pensó en los dos muchachos con los que se había topado en el camino. ¿Cuál de ellos sería el desafortunado Harry Potter?, (Edward sonríe) ¿sobreviviría el pobre muchacho?, ¿lo rescataría su ángel?, ¿los Dodgers ganarán el partido de mañana?, ¿finalmente Nessie aceptará tomarse su leche? (Todos se quejan y gritan: Emmett!!!)(Oh si ellos aman mi historia!).

Entonces Cedric estaba enfrente de un hombre que lo amenazó con una varita mágica (Wow!) Rayo Verde jajaja, (¿qué? ¡Es eso lo que me contó Carlisle!) El hombre que le… ¿disparó? (Oh… no sé la palabra)(Jasper ríe, Edward ríe más)(Carlisle dice: "esa es una buena palabra hijo")(Papi es súper!!), bueno de la varita que apuntó hacia Cedric salió un rayo verde y luminoso, Carlisle había oído hablar de eso, ¡sabía que Ricitos moriría! Digo Cedric (Edward se levanta oh, viene hacia mí!! Emmett intenta correr, todos los detienen quieren oír el resto de la historia) (Emmett es el mejor narrando historias ¡Wow!)

Bueno Carlisle fue más rápido que el rayo, y justo en el momento en que la luz verde iba hacia Cedric, Carlisle corrió hacia él y lo mordió (Papi es muy rápido) (Todos ven a Carlisle).

Y entonces… (Emmett sabe que tiene el control) (Ríe) (Ríe maliciosamente)…

¡Continuará!


End file.
